wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
AtlasLoot
Author: Daviesh AtlasLoot Enhanced Official Website: http://www.atlasloot.net Introduction AtlasLoot Enhanced is a UI mod allowing for loot tables of bosses to be browsed whenever needed within the game. It can access full item tooltips, show drop rates, allow items to be chat linked and to use the dressing room. It can be integrated with any map mod and at the moment works with Atlas and AlphaMap. Atlas Loot allows players to view all items that are currently attainable in game. In order to view the tooltips of a specific item at least one player on your World off Warcraft server must have seen the item drop of its perspective Dungeon Boss. Items will not be added to your in-game library until they are made available for acquisition. Download Locations WoW Interface INC Gamers Official Site Latest Beta Latest versions can be found at . This list updates every time a correction or change is made, but not every version has completed bug testing. History AtlasLoot was originally created by Pernicius as a plugin for Atlas and contained a handful of raid loot tables to browse. The original version was up for download here: http://wow.curse-gaming.com/en/files/details/2828/atlasloot/, but is no longer available through this link. Unfortunately, Pernicius was unable to maintain the mod, so Daviesh took over and renamed it to AtlasLoot Enhanced to provide a distinction between the two versions. Since that time, AtlasLoot has grown to cover every loot table for every boss, every item set, PvP Items and items for every reputation faction. Features * Configuration Menu: Accessed by right-clicking the AtlasLoot minimap button or from the 'Options' button available on any AtlasLoot interface. * Drop Rates: Appended to the bottom of the tooltip of an item when moused over (if available). * Enhanced Tooltips: If you have Lootlink or ItemSync installed, you can use tooltips generated by them instead of the default tooltip. I recommend the Lootlink tooltips, they handle data not in your local cache well. If an item has (no iteminfo) after it you can only get the tooltip via Lootlink or ItemSync. Be careful with ItemSync, it is unstable on items not seen on your server (just the way ItemSync is). Lootlink works a treat. * Chat Links: Just shift-click items to link in the chat window. Two modes: Chat Links Safe Mode: Can only link items without the (no iteminfo) tag. Slight chance of disconnect if you have an item in your local cache the server has not seen for a while, but unlikely. Chat Link ALL ITEMS: USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. Strong chance of disconnects, especially on items your server hasn't seen yet. * Dressing Room: Control-click items to show them in the Dressing Room. * EquipCompare: Use of EquipCompare can now be controlled through the options menu * Price Preview: See the prices for token items like PvP rewards. * DKP systems: Simply edit the file 'dkp.lua' using data from localization.en.lua (for the item ID numbers) and your guild's fixed price values to allow for DKP values to be shown in the tooltip. The stubs of some Lucifron items have been included to get you started and show you how it's done. * Security: AtlasLoot flags as unsafe any items it detects that may cause you to be disconnected from the server if you try to link it in the chat window. To attempt to get the item information from the server, simply right-click on it. Note: you may get disconnected if the item is not available on your server. * Factions: WoW Factions and Burning Crusade factions rewards * PvP: World PvP Items, Battleground Items including low level items, Honor rewards - Weapons and Armor, Arena Rewards - Weapons and Armor for all seasons. * Sets: ZG, AQ20, AQ40, Dugeon 1, 2 and 3, Tier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 Armor sets, Pre-60 sets, Crafted Sets, Crafted Epic Weapons, Tabards, Rare Mounts, Legendaries, World BoE Epic Weapons, Heroic Token rewards. * World Events: Skettis, Abyssal Council, Ethereum Prison, etc. * Instance Loot: All instance loot from every Dungeon (Normal and Heroic) and Raid. For Mod Authors AtlasLoot has an API making it easy to include loot tables in your mod. For example, to see Lucifron's loot you would type: pFrame = {"TOPLEFT", "PlayerFrame", "BOTTOMRIGHT", 0, 0 }; AtlasLoot_ShowBossLoot(MCLucifron, "Lucifron", pFrame); The pFrame tells AtlasLoot where to display the items and the format is as follows: pFrame = { anchor point, frame to anchor to, relative anchor point, x offset, y offset } The AtlasLoot_ShowBossLoot function does all the work. The format is as follows: AtlasLoot_ShowBossLoot( dataID, Boss Name, pFrame); The dataID can be obtained by looking at the database files included with AtlasLoot and finding the label that contains loot for the boss you are interested in.